


peter pan

by sullixtion



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>немного о синдроме Питера Пэна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peter pan

В восемь лет Чжинён твердо знает, что Питер Пэн - выдумка, но окно соседнего дома всегда остается открытым ночью.

\- Ну и почему ты в него веришь? - Чжинён смешно хмурит брови.  
\- Он существует, - упрямо настаивает Чжебом. - Разве он не может не существовать?  
\- Джексон будет смеяться, когда узнает.  
В глазах Чжебома проскальзывает неуверенность - на долю секунды, но этого достаточно, чтобы Чжинён заметил и понял, что рассказывать об этом Джексону абсолютно не нужно.  
\- Ну и плевать, - храбрится он. - Вот увидишь, он есть на самом деле!  
\- Конечно, - хмыкает.  
\- Плевать, - говорит Чжебом, но в голосе уже появляются обиженные нотки.  
\- Ладно тебе.

Время не проходит, а пролетает - так быстро, что Чжинён не может даже кончиками пальцев поймать его за хвост и остановить на пару ударов сердца. Его пугает такая скорость, и каждое свое мало-мальски стоящее воспоминание он закупоривает в бутылку, внутри которой плывет по несуществующему океану фрегат.  
Время не проходит, а пролетает - остаются лишь фотографии, неловкие, неумелые наброски-зарисовки и линованные листы, исписанные Чжебомом и забытые у Чжинёна на столе.  
Вся их история - в куче бумаг.

Чжинён, кажется, боится времени даже больше, чем высоты. Просто потому, что вниз можно и не смотреть, хоть от этого дышать спокойнее и не станешь, а не замечать проносящиеся мимо дни - нет.

\- Ты до сих пор держишь окно открытым, - замечает Чжинён одним летним вечером лет так восемь спустя.  
\- Привычка.  
Чжинён знает Чжебома слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить, но шутить почему-то не получается - его голос ломается в густых сумерках и срывается на хриплый шепот. Он замолкает.  
\- Что? - Чжебом медленно переводит на него взгляд.  
\- Ничего, - тихо отвечает Чжинён.  
\- Опять твои дурацкие шуточки?  
\- Типа того.  
Чжинён видит по его лицу - не верит, но расспрашивать не будет.  
И облегченно вздыхает, когда Чжебом отворачивается.

Спокойствия ему это не приносит: полночи он ворочается и не может заснуть, сминает простынь и шумно вздыхает, а затем, не выдержав, натягивает старую зеленую футболку и шорты, собственноручно сделанные из порванных джинсов, и выскальзывает из дома. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, ноги ватные; стой, Пак Чжинён, подумай хорошенько, что ты делаешь?  
Он останавливается в нерешительности под окном Чжебома - открытым, как и всегда. Можно попытаться залезть через пожарную лестницу, можно просто постучаться.  
А можно обозвать себя дураком, уйти и попытаться забыть об этом.

Два (или все же три) года проносятся перед глазам Чжинёна. Он до сих пор не может забыть ту дурацкую ночь, а Чжебом все так же не закрывает окно. Действительно ли это привычка или еще что, Чжинён не знает. Только время летит еще быстрее, и он боится, что делает все не так; в девятнадцать лет жизнь коротка, в девятнадцать лет страшно потерять то, что никогда и не имел.

\- Ты все еще веришь в него?  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Он - знаешь, это просто мое предположение - может так никогда и не прийти.  
\- Он всегда был здесь, - возражает Чжебом, и Чжинён не находит нужных слов.

В девятнадцать лет Чжинён твердо знает, что Питер Пэн существует. Окно соседнего дома не закрывается никогда.


End file.
